Subartic Climate
Subartic Climate is a fan character of the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. She is the rapresentation of the sash of the Boreal climate . General info Subartic climate, also called Boreal climate ( 寒帯気候の, Kantaikikō no ) is a very serious and shy girl, she represents the Subartic climate: she's a part of Natural 気候 ('' 自然の気候の, ''Shizen no kikō no). She doesn't have a boss, neither a flag. She's just a climate, with all the others one (Alpine, Arid, Continental, Subcontinental, Atlantic, Mediterranean). She does not have either a longe story, it's pratically all unknown of her. But in time, she growed up thanks to all the other old Climates; the "House" of the Natural 気候の is very, very large, with amouts of old peoples. Appearance Subartic climate dresses every day with a cyan dress, with "snowflake" patterns. She's always wearing long purple colored gloves, that make her arms warm all time. She got a particular hat and scarf: it's dark violet color, and it's in wool, which is always attached with a gold button. On her dress she sports a pink sash. Subartic always puts white socks and dark "paperines" (little shoes). She's got a very unusual appearance taste: people say this because she has an ACCESSORY: two gold "sparkles" that she always keep in air how she wants (as a climate, she can keep everything up without atmospherical pression that bothers)... But it's still an interesting thing of her. Geographic description This type of climate offers some of the most extreme seasonal temperature variations found on the planet: In winter, temperatures can drop to −40 °C (−40 °F) and in summer, the temperature may exceed 30 °C (86 °F). However, the summers are short; no more than three months of the year (but at least one month) must have a 24-hour average temperature of at least 10 °C (50 °F) to fall into this category of climate.With 5–7 consecutive months where the average temperature is below freezing, all moisture in the soil and subsoil freezes solidly to depths of many feet. Summer warmth is insufficient to thaw more than a few surface feet, so permafrost prevails under most areas not near the southern boundary of this climate zone. Seasonal thaw penetrates from 2 to 14 ft (0.6 to 4 m), depending on latitude, aspect, and type of ground. Some northern areas with subarctic climates located near oceans (southern Alaska, the northern fringe of Europe, Sakhalin Oblast and Kamchatka Oblast), have milder winters and no permafrost, and are more suited for farming unless precipitation is excessive. The frost-free season is very short, varying from about 45 to 100 days at most, and a freeze can occur during any month in many areas. Relations with climates Continental climate ( 大陸性気候, tairisukei kikou) Subartic and Continental are rivals, or at least how Continental thinks they are. At the end, they are close friends, even the friend calls Subartic "busty" while she isn't so it. At all, they are very good friends. Subcontinental climate ( 亜大陸, a tairiku) Subartic and Subcontinental don't know very well each others, but at least, the little girl doesn't hate her. Sometimes Subartic makes "rain bunnies" for make happy Subcontinental and Continental (that secretely loves bunnies that her little sister doesn't give her). Alpin climate ( 高山帯, kouzan obi) Her and him are good friends, maybe because they are the same cold climates, but maybe because he's funny and much-talking while she is the exact opposite. But they get along very well, so they doesn't have much problems. But they hate to be judged a "couple". Arid climate ( 乾燥気候, kansou kikou) A not much talking girl with another not much talking girl. They are the opposite climates, geographically, but they are the same person at character typos. The only exception is that Arid have a pet, while Subartic doesn't. But they drink tea or coffee togheter, so they are close friends too. Mediterranean climate ( 地中海性気候, chichuukai sei kikou) He, Mediterranean and her, Subartic are like frenemies... Sorta of! They do not talk very much, and they fight for make sun or snowing, hot or cold, cloudy or windy. But they are sorta friends at the end, but really at the bottom. They don't talk much to themselves; they still feel respect to each other. The sunny and the snowing, what a fight. Trivia *Subartic secretly loves bunnies. *She hates birthdays, because one time, she invited the others to party but no one came. *She's a tsundere at heart, because she always attacks anyone who bothers her with "strange" arguments. *She's got a crush on a nation, which isn't permitted by the regulament of the Natural 気候. Vera-zenzei 13:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Hetalia axis powers aph oc original character fan asean asian asia laos dao lekkraci drid kham personification Category:Female Characters Category:Character Category:Climate Category:Europe Category:Wikipedia